Creatures and Wildlife
In Vortua, there is a myriad of different animals, creatures, and even some sentient plant life! The following are the numerous fauna/creatures/wildlife. You will typically see one of these amazing creatures listed below running about the world of Vortua. You have something to add? Check out the Creature or Flora creation template! Um'Er Alternative name: Tree Spirits. Habitat: Area closely around the Mother Tree. Diet: Feeds itself with the help of the plants it has symbiotic relationship with. Appearance: They look like humanoid Trees, with a flower on the top of their heads of different colors. They have one "Eye" that they can open and close, and tend to be of a kind nature. They have different kinds of plants covering parts or their whole body, which kind of seems like they have clothes, which they do not. Description: They are born of the Mother Tree, the spirits that get bored of a life in harmony or forgotten how it is like outside. They take forms of Tree Spirits and wander outside the Mother Tree's embrace. They are very friendly because they are originally truly pure spirits. They live thanks to the plants covering them, be that moss, vines, or something else. The Flower on their Heads is their core, their heart. If they lose the flower, be it taken off or withered, they die. Since the plants are their food source, if the plants go away, they also die, but more slowly. They do not have any reproductive organs to continue off, but their flowers can actually spread pollen and make normal tree seeds. They are also, At least once a day, found dipped in the water with just their flower above the surface, in order to get water for circulation of matter and for the plants on them. All young Tree Spirits still have their inside visible, with a hole that shows golden yellow organs, but the hole closes in a few years on its' own. Danger Level: 1 (5 in profane form) Profane Form: At rare occasions, when they are about to die, the soul gets corrupted, not willing to let go of this world, and turns into a profane. They are then without plants on them, no flower, and the eye is replaced by a hole with sharp edges as teeth. They are then in the berserk stage, having to eat in order to live. If they are isolated from any creatures for long enough, about 12 hours, they will die on their own. Other Notes: None. Created by Altrine Fox Vika'Pi Alternate name: Eyeless Drinker Habitat: Dark Spaces, Caves and Extremely dark forests preferred. Diet: Parasite, Feeds of the blood of its' hosts. Appearance: On a first look, it looks like a bat. When it gets closer, it looks very different. aside from having wings the size of 2 lengths of its' body, it has a tail, a modified mouth and head, no eyes, holes that serve as ears and a hole at its belly side that serves for reproduction and ejecting unwanted matter. The morphed head consists of tentacles with thorns and suckers that serve to pin itself to the host, and the circular mouth with rows of teeth that serve to make the wound for blood to flow, and gather it inside. Description: Can spend a long time hung on a high place without food, months, at extreme cases years. It is very sensitive to sound, and as soon as it hears something large going under it, it drops and pins itself to the new host, immediately starting to suck blood of the newly made holes. Once pinned on, it is almost impossible to immediately remove it without an experts' help unless wanted to tear off skin with it. Once the Vika'Pi gets removed or removes itself, it goes back to the high place, slowly digesting the food that it stored in its' belly that it can expand almost 3 times its normal size. They keep their younglings in their stomach, allowing them to feed off the blood. Later on, young Vika'Pi exit through the mentioned hole on their stomach when they get old enough and live on with the cycle. Danger Level: 4, 8 or 9 if being attacked by a murder of Vika'Pi. Profane Form: N/A Other Notes: None, created by Altrine Fox Moops Alternative names: None Habitat: They thrive in forest lands and have even moved into sewer systems in cities. Appearance: These little beings stand at 3 feet tall, they have massive heads and beady white eyes that seem to stare through you. They have huge mouths that never seem to get enough food! They tend to wear little cloaks and two leaves on the top of their head complete their look as ears! Description: Little tiny tribesmen that have been native to Vortua since the very beginning. They’ve been known to assault and ambush travelers to steal food and other edible items (Most of the time.). The Moops have tiny leaf-like ears above their heads, making it an idea camouflage for burying themselves in the ground and surprising weary prey. With time, the Moops have developed a keen sense of discovery, they adapt to their surroundings (Evidence given by their tiny coats and pointy spears). They live within tree houses above the local wildlife of Vortua, hopping from tree to tree to hunt. Moops elect leaders by tests of “Who can eat the most”. Since moops have an insatiable appetites they seem often forget how tiny their bodies are and end up overeating. Death by over nutrition is common among the Moopfolk and often creates a special type of profane with an insatiable appetite. Danger Level: 1 (Profane form is a 2. They have trouble directly killing.) Profane Form: On the occasion of dying from eating too much, they develop into small deformed beings with large sunken in eyes and a wide mouth that they can never close. When they wish, they may expand their mouth up to 80 times it's small size and swallow a victim whole. This, however, does not kill anyone. They eventually have to spit the person up, whole, and leave them covered in spit. These are the only profane that can co-exist with their former moopfolk. Other Notes: None. Cyrens Alternative names: None Appearance: Cyrens as adults can grow to be as large as a horse with adult females being slightly smaller than male counterparts. They are like prehistoric velociraptors in shape but with feathers lined along their spines from the brow on their head to their rear (right before the tail). They also display a large beak, males having a hooked horn coming off the tip of the beak. Being able to take to the skies, they are also adorned with a set of wings on their slightly elongated front legs which allows them to prowl along the ground if necessary. Some feathers are plucked in cases of mounting them with saddles and harnesses, which alters their line of feathers slightly. Cyrens come in all sorts of colors, normally depending on the region they are reared from. Description: Cyrens are named for their likeliness to that of a siren in which their call sends chills down any spine regardless of an individuals’ bravery. Cyrens are rarely-sighted, flying creatures even though their call can be heard throughout the skies and various islands. They are carnivorous and are difficult to tame (considering they’re even harder to find). Diet: Cyrens are a carnivorous species. Their diets are selective which determines precisely what kind of prey they hunt upon. Their most common source of food comes from birds, the common air-borne fish/jellyfish/squid, and in some cases eggs. Cyrens are not ones to hunt for anything on the surface and tend to stick to anything in the sky. When it comes to feasting on eggs, they break the shell with their elongated toes or their beaks. Danger Level: Tame Cyrens are 4-5. Wild Cyrens are 7-8 (Profane are 9.) Profane Form: Currently N/A Other Notes: Relationships Cyrens run in flocks of no more than three or five normally. Any more are instantly killed, relative or not (children of a mother are normally exceptions, but the mother would have to leave the flock with her children). Cyrens breed seldomly otherwise and a mother Cyren will normally lay about one to three eggs. In terms of outer species relationships, Cyrens are very hostile towards other species in general. In order to tame a Cyren, one has to obtain a Cyren egg, no older than a hatchling. If raised properly in the right hands, Cyrens act like loyal dogs and can be ridden like horses. They are more commonly seen with Sirins. Piscina Alternate Name(s): Shell Fish Habitat: Waters and Lakes of Vortua excluding the Underlands regions. Diet: Anything smaller than it, including the same species if not one of the younglings it hatched. Appearance: The Piscina are a special breed of fish, which have strong muscles for quick and fast swimming, one back fin, and a side fin on each (left and right) side of it. The thing that makes them easily recognisable is their Head area. The skull of the fish is special ly morphed in the manner such that the bone is thickened, giving Piscina a good defense and offense, should it need one. The lower jaw is normal and skin-covered, unlike The upper jaw and the rest of the head. it has holes for its' eyes and one in the middle for its senses. It smells chemicals in the water, determinating if it is a prey nearby, danger, or the same species to breed. Average size: 40cm in length.(adult) Weight: Around 20kg (adult) Description: The Piscina usually fight for territory with one another, using their speed and skulls to fight the rivals. There have been known more than a few cases where the fight gets extreme and the Piscina die in fights, although it tends to be just a bad beating. After the territory, they mate with the female, and then make a hole in the ground or a rock(with their heads, of course), where they lay their eggs and stay around the area until they hatch, which happens in about 10 days. The hatched Piscina do not have a strong skeleton. It is quite fragile, and it demands nourishment until they get old enough for the skeleton to toughen, which takes around 2 weeks. after that, the Piscina grow with their head, surviving, eating, and repeating the life cycle. Uses: Not only to mention that the Piscina flesh is extremely nutritious and tasty, because of its' development and strength, but it is a delicacy in the Hume lands. Prepared in a lot of ways, even raw, it tastes better than any fish from New Ashen to Onuda. In addition, the skulls of Piscina are also widely used as a material for both armor and constructions. The strength and the shapes of the skull make up for perfect pauldrons. The Eolo do use it widely, although they reinforce it with different materials and methods to make it more durable. Danger Level: 1, 3 if it feels that it is in life danger, can cause a bone fracture if it hits at full speed. Profane Form: Unknown. Other Notes: The Price for a regular Piscina meat is around 7 gold per 10 kg, depending on the area. Kilmei Name: Kilmei Habitat: Kilmei originate in the open fields outside of Yui territory. Since discovery, the Kilmei have been domesticated by the Yui kind and later distributed to Hume territory for their resourcefulness. Diet: The Kilmei is a herbivore, known for eating several grasses and native flowers from the Yui region, avoiding most herbaceous plants that grow on Hume territory. The Kilmei are also attracted to nectar from flowers dependent on animal pollination, but sugar water is also a good substitute to tame these beasts. Kilmeis avoid anything bitter or salty, but they love sweets! Appearance: Kilmeis are slender quadrupeds with a thin snout that houses a long, thin tongue to wrap grasses and herbaceous plants around for consumption as well as aiding in achieving nectar from pollinating flowers. Their mane goes from between their ears and extends all the way to their long tails, ending in a large tuft. Their long, lanky legs house some powerful muscles for a powerful kick as well as three, sharp spikes that could hook in to the flesh of anything that intimidates them enough to buck or kick. Kilmeis come in an array of colors of white, black, grey, and various browns and reds. Coats can be of one solid color, striped, spotted/speckled, or even mottled with various colors depending on how they are bred. Description: Kilmeis can be found as either wild or domestic depending on the location. Wild Kilmeis can only be found in Yui territory but domestic Kilmeis can be found in both Yui and Hume territory. Wild Kilmeis run in herds and are constantly on the move across the Yui lands, moving around Yui settlements and towns/cities. Domestic Kilmeis are known for their use in transportation namely, saddleback or carriage pullers. Danger level: Domestic - 1, Wild - 4, Spooked - 5, Profane - 5. Profane form: When a Kilmei becomes a profane, they sprout a pair of long, bull horns and their mane sheds. They regenerate if decapitated or even de-limbed unless every bit of them is destroyed. Gyrdstrog Name: Gyrdstrogs Habitat: Gyrdstrogs are found wild in the mountainsides of Eolo territory. They were imported to Hume and Yui territory by Eolo and domesticated for their dairy and beef. Diet: Gyrdstrogs are herbivorous grazers, snacking on grasses, sedges, and herbaceous plants in a routinely manner. They do not eat herbaceous plants found in Yui territory. Appearance: Gyrdstrogs are quadruped, ram-like creatures with a mane like that of a lion. The horns of a male grow and branch out in to an "o" shape while females do not exhibit horns at all. Their tails are thin and long with a tuft of hair at the tip of the same color as their mane. Gyrdstrogs come in various colors of greys with white, black, and brown/red being of the rarer variants of coat colors among Gyrdstrogs. Each Gyrdstrog is one solid color and the mane is always the same color as the tail tuft. Description: Gyrdstrogs graze in small groups in the wild with one female per group. Male Gyrdstrogs fight one another in the group by butting heads and the one who can still stand after continuous traumatic blows to the cranium get rights to the female of the group. Females produce close to 3 or 4 young a year and the young, once fully grown, will go off to make new groups with other Gyrdstrogs. Domestic Gyrdstrog do not maintain this grouping behavior and are often separated by gender so as to avoid conflict amongst each other. Female Gyrdstrogs are utilized for dairy products while male Gyrdstrogs are harvested for meat. Danger level: Domestic - 1, Wild - 3, Spooked - 3, Profane - 4. Profane form: Profane Gyrdstrog are known to turn completely black and the volume of their muscles literally ten folds, making them a lot harder to fend off if they were to attack but they attack as any ram would by ramming individuals. Puboon Habitat: The Puboon was once a dangerous feline like creature that hunted in solitary among the forests located throughout the entirety of Vortua, but now is a common household pet and even guard animal. Diet: It’s diet has a distinct requirement for meat, strictly meat. Appearance: The Puboon looks like your average house cat, only it doesn’t appear to have any legs in order to hunt. They have triangular ears that twitch upon hearing sound and adorable little pink nose. The Puboon can come in a variety of colors and patterns ranging from a vibrant orange and cream, all the way to black and white. When the Puboon is ready to move, six tentacles, blue or lime green in color extend and snag onto things in order to move about whatever location they are living in. This is why the Puboon thrives in areas with a lot of trees, they swing from branch to branch with their tentacles with ease. It’s tail tends to just hang there or wiggle left to right to express emotion, and if one is lucky, they may see the little nub feet that the puboon has that are basically useless in the means of motion. Description: The Puboon’s life begins in a clear cluster of eggs with 3-6 siblings guarded by it’s mother. The mother will rest upon the egg cluster for 2 months before the small puboons, known as boonies, emerge from their eggs. The mother must go out and fetch food for their growing young and feed them sorts of fish or smaller mammals. When the Puboon reaches maturity, they tend to leave their cluster and go off to find food on their own. It is not uncommon for a puboon to make efforts to see it’s family time and time again for bigger hunting jobs or just to play. They can be highly social and playful creatures when housetrained, but the Puboon are also known for the “shock” that their tentacles can generate at will. Like a jellyfish’s stingers, they range from an annoying pain to something that will leave one writhing in agony for hours. Some puboon owners opt to have the tips of their stingers removed to avoid this. Danger level: Domestics are virtually harmless, but when upset they can sting which ranges from 2-6 depending on the breed. Profane form: No known profane form. Other Notes: The Puboon, beloved house pet to most of Vortua, is a delicacy in Ceth territory. Bosthog Habitat: These round creatures are seen waddling around the dense forests of Vortua, searching for mushrooms to eat. Diet: They are overall scavengers who will eat nearly anything, but stick to a mostly rotting plant diet. Appearance: The bosthog is a stout and round creature that is brown in color so that it may hide among the brush, but it is also covered in a slimey green plant that naturally grows from the shaggy hair on it’s fuzzy body. It has a circular flat snout with tusks that extend three inches from the sides of it’s cheeks. From the greenery that grows on top of the bosthog, a variety of mushrooms sprout and take root on the creature’s body. It walks upon four small hooves and wiggles it’s curly tail and floppy ears to show emotion. Description: A bosthog gives live birth to 4-8 hoglets, no bigger than a tomato, that nurse from their mother. They are born bright pink in color with no hair and are completely dependent on their mother for protection, food, and warmth. At 2 weeks old, they begin to grow in small patches of hair and by week 3 the greenery begins to grow from the top of their back downwards as they darken from a pink to a brown. At 4 months, each hoglet begins to grow it’s own set of mushrooms, each no bigger than a dime in width. At two months, the hogs tend to pair off and go on their own little journey throughout life. They live to a 60 years old. Danger level: 2-3, they may charge if threatened, but it’d be more annoying than anything else. Profane form: N/A Other Notes: They are often kept at farms throughout Vortua for their mushrooms, depending on breed, or for meat. Their meat is comparable to pork. Swiggles Habitat: Super warm climates, mostly in the Ceth territory. Diet: Omnivores, they eat fruit and small insects. Appearance: They appear to be a cross between a lemur and a ferret. They have stocky small bodies that are no bigger than a foot long and twin tails that extend from their bottoms and continues on for two feet. Their tails have a springy use that allows them to bounce to and fro from wherever they please. Description: Swiggles live together in great big colonies and can lift up to three times their body weight. They act in teams to get different tasks done such as gathering large pieces of food or gathering bugs to take it back to the colony. Danger level: 2, they can bite. Profane form: N/A Other Notes: The Swiggles live together in a massive nest in trees. The nest may take up the entirety of a single tree made of bound up leaves, twigs, and other things they may find. A single nest may have up to one hundred rooms. Petida Habitat: The Petida prefers wide open plains to travel. Diet: Herbivores, mostly grass and other shrubbery. They enjoy fruits as treats. Appearance: The Petida is a six legged creature with three rough toes on each of its feet. It stands roughly 7 to 8 feet in height and can grow very large in size. They are colorful creatures that can be interbred to obtain a specific coloring, the most expensive being that of multicolored stained glass. Their bodies are very large and can support up to two riders usually, the plating located on their sides and back is smooth and polished to the touch, as a bug's plating would feel to the fingers. A tail behind them that extends low to the ground helps them keep balance when flying upon their four clear wings that almost seem transparent, safe for the veins within them. Other than their powerful and yet twitchy demeanor, they have two large eyes on each sides of its long face, followed by a powerful inner jaw that can extend about two feet to feet on food in high places. Description: They tend to live in herds when left alone in the wild or when livestock owners breed them for a living. They are mostly in Yui lands, but small herds may be seen everywhere other than the Hume territories due to their pollution. They require a riverbed to lay their clutch of eggs that need to be kept cool by the temperatures in order to hatch 9 months later. They are often mistaken for stones. The mother never drifts far, and those seen trying to eat or steal the eggs will most likely meet the powerful end of the mother’s feet. When the small Petties emerge from the eggs the two can immediately walk and stand at a 2 feet in height, however their wings are folded and undeveloped and no bigger than a slice of bread. When they are around a year old, they’ve doubled their size and increase their appetite 10x the normal amount before retreat into the waterbed once more to form a massive pupa around their bodies beneath the wet mud. When they emerge a two months later, their wings have finally taken shape and they are able to fly and keep up with the rest of the herd that roams the plains and the skies. These creatures often mate for life and will dutifully remain by their partner’s side until death. Danger level: Though they are generally gentle creatures, if one becomes upset it can do significant damage through trampling. 7 Profane form: N/A Other Notes: They are a very expensive, but very common mount. Centien Habitat: Located roughly all around Vortua though with some variation in fur color. Diet: Herbivore Appearance: A four legged mammal with white lines marking its sides in the shape of swirls and flourishes. Generally a brown color, its fur coat changes with the weather surrounding it, adapting to its environment. It is also adorned with two outward curving horns upon its head. Hume territories gives it more of a light green coat with brown lines. Yui territories gives it more of a brown coat with green lines. Eolo Centiens are fully brown with black lines. Ceth Centiens are almost fully black and often seen as a sign of misfortune. Description: The spirals and circle like patterns upon its skin, makes predators confused and uncertain of whether it is facing a singular Centien or many as they tend to repeat each other’s patterns quite easily. The female can dispense milk from an udder located under her. Danger level: 2 Profane form: When a Centien changes into a profane, the curls and spirals along its body seem to move in a hypnotizing way, seducing people and animals to stare at its patterns before giving the finishing blow with its horns. Other Notes: ' ' Wood Phoenix Habitat: This magnificent bird lives mostly within the branches of the Mother Tree and is rarely sighted in the woodlands below. Diet: Carnivorous Appearance: It is a slender bird that holds a palette of blue and purple in it’s feathers as it holds a wingspan of about 4 feet. What is unique about this bird is, in the evening, it’s feathers are set aglow just like the flowers of the Mother Tree in Esene. However, this trait is only available during the full moon and the feathers retain the glow if hunted and killed during this time. In some cultures, it is regarded as a sacred bird and those who do hunt it may be punished severely Description: The Wood Phoenix lays only two eggs in the highest branches of the Mother Tree to safely remain away from predators. After about a month the eggs will hatch and the mother will have to make a journey to the lower grounds near all the rivers and springs in Vortua to gather small fish and other lizards from the smaller trees surrounding to bring back to her children. When they grow strong enough, after about 2 more months they are ushered out of the nest and to the lower branches of the Mother Tree. When they mature in age, the Mother will leave them and they will go their separate ways. Most of their life is spent in solitude with the exception of nesting and mating, of which they do in small groups to fight off predators if they approach. Danger level: 3 Profane form: N/A Other Notes: When threatened, it can unleash sharp talons from it’s feet and the very edges of it’s wings burn with a luminescent blue flame that is able to burn through common metals with ease, making this bird difficult to hunt if discovered. It’s feathers can be used in alchemy. Flameze Habitat: The species has been almost entirely domesticated into farms throughout Vortua, but you may find an occasional one in woodland areas. Diet: Herbivore, primarily grain. Appearance: These birds have stout little bodies that overflow with brown to grey feathers. There are special breeders who produce “Fancy Flameze” with hints of blues, purples, and other vibrant colors in their feathers. They have exactly three feather tufts on the top of their head and wide eyes that many seem to be at a 50/50 conflict on whether or not these large eyes are cute or creepy. Description: These birds lay eggs every other day, provided they are infertile which makes them great pets for farmers. If the egg is fertile it must incubate for two weeks before a small pink fat little hatchling comes out. It does not walk like normal, instead it rolls around and flaps it’s useless wings making wheezing sounds until it reaches adulthood, upon then it acts likes a regular bird and grows feathers in general. It still makes odd wheezing noises rather than tweeting. Danger level: 1 - 9, if you wear a green hat or break pots around it. Other Notes: This common farm bird’s eggs are immensely nutritious and the birds themselves sometimes act as guard dogs, growing to being two feet tall. For an unknown reason, green hats enrage the birds and they will often chase after travelers who wear them and try to peck them to death in a group. Red Plated Banel Habitat: Regions around Loratzen and Endir Diet: Herbivore, insectivore. Appearance: The red plated Banel is a docile songbird whose tune generally comes with the rising of the sun, it's sweet timbers is reminiscent of the the flute (From which legends say the bird takes its song.) It has tiny dark legs and enjoys fluttering about in flocks. Description: The Banel does little within the ecosystem, but feed upon the larvae and worms within the ground. Enjoying the sweet life of a songbird it attracts mates by flashing its bright red coat of feathers. Danger level: 1 Profane form: NA Ramwolf Flora or Creature: animal Name: Ramwolf/Ewewolf Habitat: Sildrak forest Diet: Carnivorous/Scavengers. Appearance: adult Ramwolves are about 5ft tall, has the body of a wolf, small sharp tusk, horns coming out of its head that are curled back and a very fluffy mane around its neck. Description: Ramwolves/Ewewolves are peaceful pack animals that come to the city at night only when they smell raw meat, they are very curious, male Ramwolves mane can be use to make winter clothing, Femalw Ewewolves produce milk all year as long as they have a good diet, they don't have mane, their horns and tusk are shorter than males. Danger level: as long as you don't hurt them, they aren't a danger, but if you do, The Ramwolf/Ewewolf will howl calling the pack for help. Profane form: They become aggressive and lose control of their mind. Other Notes: They can be become tamed but only if the person offers them food, for about a month after that the creature will choose to stay or leave again, if depressed the Ramwolf/Ewewolf will get sick and die. The Xyrn From Tyler Walsh Name: The Xyrn. (Zern) Habitat: Secluded areas of Vortua. Making its home in valleys, or caves. Diet: Carnivorous. Cannibalistic if needed. Appearance: These massive, deadly creatures could be called the Ultimate Birds of Prey. There is nothing they cant eat, and very little they can't kill. Teeth like broken glass and talons like enormous razorblades, they prowl their territories and hunt for both game, and sport. Feathers streamlined along their bodies, which are hulking masses of muscle, weighing several tons, and on all fours, over 12 feet tall. Their wingspan stretches over 50 feet in both directions, and can fly nearly silently, thanks to specialized feathers at the tips of the wings that cause the air itself to bend around them. Dark, blood red eyes stare at the prey, able to accurately spot even the smallest mouse from up to a mile away. Description: The Xyrn are an ancient race of beings, unlike anything on Vortua. Some believe them to only be a myth, or legend. Others think they are nothing more than a bedtime story to scare your kids into behaving. The Xyrn hunt mercilessly, sometimes playing with their food by letting it run away before slaughtering it. Sometimes they don't even eat their kills, they just leave it for Scavengers. Legends say that when a Xyrn reaches maturity, 100 years of age, it gains the ability to speak telepathically, and the use of Magic. The Branch/Element depends on the Xyrn, much like the other main races of Vortua. The carbon of the food they eat is pressed under extreme pressure in their bodies, and excreted as a rare, valuable metal. Zyrite. This metal can be used as a magical conduit, or made into weapons that never dull, armor that never breaks, or shields that never give. However, it is also, a "Myth" as nobody knows for sure if the Xyrn exist for real. Profane: N/A Danger level: If the legends hold true.. much greater than a 10. Misc./Other Notes: The Xyrn are independent creatures, being able to reproduce Asexually, they usually birth when they are about to die, allowing their offspring to take over reign of their territory. A newborn Xyrn is about 2 feet tall and 4 feet long, and weighs 80 pounds. With adults growing up to 40 feet long. These creatures were regarded as the ancients as Flying Death, as once you saw one coming, it was much too late. Nowadays, they are reduces to mere stories and legends. Bedtime stories ranging anywhere from A Xyrn coming and kidnapping a misbehaving child, to destroying a village, and not eating any of the bodies. Seemingly destroying it for fun. As they age, they gain wisdom, and the ability to speak. Legend tells that if you can befriend a Xyrn, they will allow you access to the treasures they have hoarded over their long lifespans. As they approach death, a Xyrns feathers turn to a silvery white, and the eyes go grey. In these last moments, it is said that they can see into the future, as they return to the earth. Crested Mulbird Habitat: Mostly around cities, towns and villages. Diet: Greyberries. Appearance: A small bird, able to fit in the palm of most hands, with Blue feathers, and a red stomach. Description: Mulbirds are social creatures, not at all wary of other, larger races, and particularly fond of Sirins. They flit around cities and towns where Greyberries grow commonly, and help grow more by spreading seeds with their feces. Mulbirds dance to each other as a mating ritual, and the eggs are very tiny, but white with blue speckles. Profane: None Danger level: <1 Blue-Beaked Nilfir Habitat: Mountainous regions, at the tops of ice caps. Diet: Scavenger. Appearance: White feathers and underbelly, with a blue beak, these birds blend in with the snow surrounding their nesting areas. Description: Nilfirs make their homes in the snow, on the tops of mountains. Their natural body temperature needs to be kept very cold, if they get too warm, they die, and become food for the others. So they nest in the snow, by using a special beak to carve out ice and snow into an igloo-like home. The meat from these birds is a delicacy, as it nearly melts in your mouth from the warmth. Profane: None Danger level: 2 Horned Bulwaf Habitat: Swampy regions Diet: Carnivore Appearance: Low to the ground, with green and brown colors to blend in with the swamp, this bird doesn't appear much like a bird at all. Small feathers on their heads give the impression of "Horns" Description: Bulwafs have powerful legs that propel them through the Swamps, with wings that can maintain a descending glide, but not flight. This bird glides by jumping into the air with its powerful legs, and flapping it's wings to slow it's fall. Usually independent, a Bukwaf breeds once in its lifetime, but the females lay hundreds of very small eggs at a time, hiding them in the trees, away from would be predators. When the eggs hatch, the strongest survive by eating the weak, and developing enough leg strength to successfully jump or glide out of the tree, and on a search for food. At adult age, their legs are powerful enough to send a large Hume flying several feet back. Profane: None Danger level: 4 Pigmy Puffer Habitat: Shores and Beaches Diet: Scavenger, Omnivore. Appearance: Veritable "Puffballs" these creatures are smaller than most housepets, and vary in colors, not seeming to blend in with anything. Description: Pygmy Puffers are small flightless birds that travel in packs, called "Fluffs" aptly named, as when traveling in packs they huddle together to for a large ball of fluffy, multicolored feathers. These birds can be commonly kept as housepets, and will eat just about anything. Intelligent enough to respond to their name and even more complicated commands, they can also detect emotional imbalances in their owners, and will come to cuddle you with extra fluffy feathers when sad. Profane: None Danger level: 0 Category:The World Category:Wildlife and Resources